Daily Task Gone Wrong
by XxJunjouLovexX
Summary: Allen is left again to settle his Master's debt, but it goes horribly wrong. Rape(not detailed)


Its been so long since I've made a fanfic. Currently I'm working on 6 other fanfics.

1. UsagiXMisaki (Junjou Romantica) \(OwO)/

2. MinatoXKakashi (Naruto) :3

3. ShujinXSaiko (Bakuman) \(+w+)/

4. LenXKaito (Vocaloid) (=w=)

5. UsuiXMisaki (Kaichou wa Maid-Sama)

6. KeiXHikari (Special A)

... 0_0 I'm actually going to write two non-yaoi fanfics 0^0 ... Haha well enjoy the story! Oh and in this fanfic Allen is a teen(around 18) and Cross is younger than he is in the anime.

Desclaimer: Do people still do these? I haven't checked? Oh well, I don't own -man; anime or manga... If I did it might have been yaoi XD and I would've kept going with the anime -_- ...

* * *

Master left me here again. Why can't he just pay his own debts!?  
It doesn't matter now. Those guys are looking for Master. Since he's not here they'll come for me. I have to hurry.

I started running as far away as I could from the bar... it was too late. The bar door creaked open and three men walked out. They were the guys who Master owed. Dammit.

I'm already a teenager, but I can't fight them. Three against one.

"Hey, look it's that guy's apprentice." One of the men pointed out.

"Oh you're right, haha." The other one said. Oh no.  
They walked closer. I was about to run but the third guy already ran up and pulled my hair down so far my head was touching the ground. They all laughed. I wouldn't be getting out of this.

Tears stared falling from my eyes.

"Haha, he's crying! What a crybaby." One said.

"Haha, he's nothing without his little Master." The other said.

"That guy is just a dumb can't even settle his own debts! He has to make his little crybaby apprentice do it." The third one said.

How dare they call Master that! So what if Master can't pay his own that he drinks a that he leaves me alone a lot. Or that he's a womanizer. He's the one that saved me after Mana died!

"How dare you speak of Master like that, Bastards!" I yelled at them. All three of them looked at me. Everything went silent. They were mad, very mad. They punched me. Beating me up until blood dripped from my mouth, nose, head, and cuts they made with a rusty-old pocket knife.

Freshly made bruises covered my exposed skin and what remained of my skin that was covered with clothing.

"You know what? He's kinda like a girl." That man who was beating me up said.

"Haha, now that you mention it, he looks pretty cute." The man who was watching said.

W-what!? W-what are t-they talking about!? The man who was holding me down, ripped off my shirt. The other two came closer.  
N-no! "Get away!" I yelled.

They didn't stop. They kept going. Fifteen minutes later I was finally able to get words out. "M-M-Master! Help me!" I shouted as loud as I could. Suddenly, the three men went down. I-I'm saved!

"Leave my apprentice alone. How dare you three touch him! Worthless pieces of trash like you don't deserve to even touch my idiot pupil." Master yelled. He was definitely mad. Master threw one so high, I didn't even know which direction he went. The other two were beaten until their faces were swollen and purple.

After Master took "care" of them, he carried me back to the little motel we were staying in. I couldn't speak. My throat hurt. My whole body ached.  
"I'm gonna wash you up, okay Allen?" Master said.

I just nodded very walked away but soon came back and carried me to the small bathroom there was in the room. He slowly undressed what little remained of my clothing. Master's face looked sad. Something I've never seen him show...

When he finished undressing me, Master looked shocked. He could see all the bruises much more clearer. Each and every one. Some being more dark purple than another.

"I-I'm sorry, Allen. I shouldn't have left you alone." Master said. After he said that he hugged me...Okay so he's really drunk... or... He's really sorry. Master got up and went outside. He came back with a white fluffy towel.

"Okay umm, Can you get in by yourself?" Master mumble out. I got up and wobbled to the bathtub, only to fall and be catched by Master. He picked me up and placed me slowly into the... cold water! I yelled which made Master automatically pick me back up.

"What's wrong?!" He said.

"The water's way too cold." I mumbled.

"Ehh..." Master walked towards the tub and lightly touched the water. "This damn motel."

He walked out of the room and came back with a small bucket filled with warm water and a small put the towel into the bucket and then started hand washing my skin. E-ehh... My face turned bright red.

"Don't say anything, Allen. This is already weird enough." Master said. His face looked a little red.

"M-master?" I stuttered trying to say that.

Master quickly stopped."What is it?"

"I-I umm... L-l... Thank you for saving me." I was so close to saying something I knew would ruin everything.I waited for Master to say something. A minute later he sighed. He stopped and stood up. Suddenly he picked me up.

"E-Ehhhhh! P-please p-put me d-down, Master!"  
Master carried me over to the old little bed that there was in this run-down motel. He put me down... Well more like threw me onto the bed. The bed sounded like it would break at any moment. I'm also pretty sure the bed was covered in dust...

"Since you took most of my time, I didn't get to go out and find a nice woman and drink tasty wine. So you'll have to make up for both, my idiot apprentice." Master said just as he smiled and laughed. Why?! If only I could run away... But Master was someone I needed in a sense.

* * *

I know it was short =.= Gomen. Please review! :D and if you have any fanfic recommendations please tell me. If it's a pairing from an anime I've seen, I would love to write one. :3


End file.
